1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly applied to a mechanical robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots are widely applied in many fields such as industrial manufacturing, repair, checking, and the like, to replace manual labor. A commonly used robot generally includes a base, a plurality of mechanical arms, and a driving assembly. The mechanical arms are connected to each other in turn and are respectively driven by the driving assembly to rotate along respective corresponding rotating axes. However, the positioning accuracy of commonly used mechanical arm assemblies is often limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.